A Billionaire Doesnt Fall In Love
by Garden-Goddess
Summary: Kaiba and his childhood friend Seral, have had an intimate relationship for two years. When they both stick to the rule of not falling in love, it leads them into trouble and perhaps.... other things.
1. Meet The Girl Behind The Man

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

A Billionaire Doesn't Fall In Love

By Garden Goddess

Garden Goddess Tales © 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

**Author's Note**: Hello all, yes another Kaiba story by yours truly. It was inspired by one of my favorite authors Lady Sephiroth. I love her to death so this fic is for her. Beware, this is a completely different story than my 'The Fall of Seto Kaiba', very different indeed. This story is alittle more dark and cold. This is still a romance however, but of a different variety and I do think you will all like it none the less. This includes a darker side of Kaiba - the side of him that regards others as though they were below him. He might seem out of character at times but do realize, everyone has a darker side _and_ a softer side.

**_Warning!_** This story contains explicit contents of sex, drug/alcohol abuse, rape and extreme foul language. Reader Discretion is advised.

**Summary**: Kaiba and his childhood friend Seral, have had an intimate relationship for two years. When they both stick to the rule of not falling in love, it leads them into trouble and perhaps.... other things.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Meet the Girl behind the Man

            Let's get one thing straight. My name is Seto Kaiba, but you will address me as Kaiba. Nothing else. You can throw the insults around, calling me every bad word you can think of that corresponds with each letter of the alphabet but when you speak to me, you will use Kaiba. Address me as otherwise and you'll be met with a very quick yet painful death. Very few call me by my first name and by very few, I mean only Mokuba. Well, that's not entirely true. There is Seral.

            Heh. Who is Seral you ask? She's a slender, sleek gorgeous blonde that I love to fool around with. I've known her for as long as I can remember and she's found her way into my mansion more than once. Others may look down upon that fact and accuse me of using her but that is far from the truth. We use eachother. Besides being the only lover I've ever had, she's also my best friend. She probably knows me more than Mokuba does.

            When I first realized I wanted to fool around with her, I was about fifteen. Being seventeen now, you probably want to label us as having a 'relationship' but that is far from the case. We aren't dating, we are merely fucking. Yes, fucking. A very blunt way of putting it but it holds the very essence of our intimacy. There's no love raging between us, no emotion - just a hot, burning white heat to ravish eachother in hot, sweaty, rough sex. I can honestly say that I have never known any other woman's body as well as I know hers. I know everything down to where every single freckle is placed upon her creamy white skin. The same goes for her - she has never felt or touched a man's body as she has done to mine. And to put it honestly, I'm glad.

            The thought of another man fucking her makes me want to pick up my office chair and smash it through the large glass window in my private office. Seral was meant to be mine and mine alone. Mine to kiss, mine to touch, mine to fuck. No other man would ever touch her the way I did or they would have to deal with me - and no one ever wanted to deal with me. Call it jealousy but I know what belongs to me and Seral is one of them. Seral knows this as well and has never questioned me when I told her to stay away from other men.

            No one even knew Seral ever existed except for Mokuba and me, but when she began to attend Domino High, that's when I became agitated. The woman I fucked was attending my school. When I watched her walk down the long hallway and other male students began to oggle her, I was outraged. No one looked at her like that when I was around, but I forced myself not to move. No one needed to know that I was acquainted with her. To make matters worse, she was now seated in front of me in homeroom at this very moment, her soft blonde tresses put into smooth waves. I'm weak. I'm too weak for my own good. As I sit here gazing at the soft crimps in her hair -  I become extremely aroused. Not to the point where it's visible but enough to make me want to pull her onto my desk and ravish her like there's no tomorrow.

            She suddenly turns to me, her green eyes locking into my blue ones as she passes the assignment to me. I slowly place my hand upon the packet of papers and hault for a moment to examine her face. She was smirking. She knew me too well and that was my downfall. She knew I was turned on, she could tell by the way my eyes were glazing over as I stared at her. She ran her tongue over her soft pink lips slowly but seductively, making my grip on the papers begin to quiver. I grabbed them quickly and averted my gaze, knowing that her doing that surely had done more to my lower region than I had wanted it to.

            When the final bell had rang, I was relieved to be able to finally escape from this prison. I didn't get far before Seral blocked my path from the room. Luckily for her, we were the only ones left in the room. She looks at me curiously, her thin eyebrows scrunched together in what looked to be.... concern.

            "Bad day, Seto?"

            "Nothing more than the usual," I replied gruffly, my eyes clearly not upon her face. I was realizing at that moment how cute she looked in the school's uniform. Her body curved in the right places and made her plump firm breasts stand out. She may not have been very big, maybe about a handful but that was all I needed.

            She snapped her fingers to raise my gaze to hers,"Yes, I'm up here, thank you."

            Despite the look she was giving me, I knew she had liked what I had just done. She was amused by how fascinated I was by her body. To me she was the epitome of perfect, to her, she was anything but perfection.

            "You want me to come by after school?"

            I couldn't help but grin,"How about we clean the teacher's desk off and I fuck you right now?"

            She snorted at this and shook her head to my disappointment, "As tempting as that is, I have lunch."

            "Why not let me be your lunch?" I suddenly gripped her by the waist and pressed her against me, hoping she'd give in to my idea. The more I looked at her, the more I wanted her.

            Again to my disappointment, she simply pulled away,"Sorry, Seto. I've got things to do. I will come by after school if you want me to."

            I sighed in annoyance and simply walked past her into the hallway,"Do so if you want."

            ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            I love him.

            I know it sounds ridiculous considering there's really nothing between us other than sex but god damn I love him. He's really the only man I've ever been with intimately and honestly, I don't see myself with anyone else. I know I'm beautiful, Seto isn't the only one who has told me so and yet I stil feel as though I'm not beautiful enough for him. The sex is good, not that you wanted to know, but I feel as though he's a million miles away while we're doing it and the thought makes my heart wrench. I had to go and break the only rule we held between us.

            What rule is that you ask? The rule that we would never fall in love with eachother. We had made the rule two years ago when he started fucking me. It was a simple rule to follow - or atleast that's what I had thought. I didn't plan to fall in love with him, it just happened. If you don't know already, I'm sixteen and Seto's seventeen. Yes, we're a year apart in age and I've known him since I was a child, even before he lost his parents. Strange isn't it? You've never heard of me let alone saw me and yet here I am, plain as day. I've known both him and that adorable child Mokuba since I myself was a child. I had grown up next door to them when their parents were alive and went through all their pain when they lost both of them. No, I wasn't in the orphanage with them but let's just say I ran away alot to see them.

            I don't have family.

            I have a fucked up bunch of relatives that don't care whether I'm dead or alive. I've lived with them so long that I've forgotten they existed. That's why I live on my own now. Just me and my older brother Jinks. My brother is the only safe house I got, the only one who understands how desperately I have fallen in love with Seto. He accuses me of bending to anything Seto wishes all for the act of love. I'm so deep in denial that I hardly speak to my brother anymore. I know I'm in love with Seto, I don't need anyone else continually pointing it out for me. And further more I refuse to look at myself as 'bending to all his whims'. I am merely giving him as much as he's giving me.

            Mokuba knows about us.

            He has for some time now and Seto just plainly ignores that fact. Mokuba is not a naive boy. He knows when his brother is fucking someone. There was one occasion when he had actually almost walked in on us but I didn't mind. He would have found out eventually. The kid is actually convinced he's in love with me too, but that's far from the case. On a number of occasions Mokuba has tried to convince me that Seto and are made to be with eachother, that he loves me with as much passion as he has to duel. What an absurd statement. Seto doesn't love me, he just loves to fuck me. Plain and simple as that. As hard as I try to stick to our only rule, I cannot help but to let myself get emotionally worked up while we're fucking. I always end up fighting back the salty tears of hoping he'd whisper his profound love to me but I only end up shaking and surpressing whimpers. Pathetic isn't it? He usually doesn't see it because he's always rolling off of me and immediately falling asleep, avoiding the obvious question that lingers between us.

            What are we?

            Lovers? Friends? The question until this day hasn't been answered and I seriously doubt it will ever be answered. Seto doesn't want to answer it. Don't get me wrong, we're friends before lovers but even I've noticed a strange change in his behavior. He's my best friend as well as my lover and normally he tells me everything that comes to his mind, but in this case, I have no idea what's wrong with him. Either he's losing interest in me or I've gotten bad at sex. Me and him haven't fucked in days and when he asked me this afternoon to let him fuck me right on the teacher's desk, I refused. Not because I wasn't in the mood or angry with him but for the simple fact that no one was supposed to know about us and someone would have seen us.

            You might be wondering if I took the time to stop by his house after school. And if you guessed yes, than you would be correct. I love him damn it, and there's no way I'm going to ever get out of it. So I went to his house like I usually do and found the place quiet - as usual. He was either in his office or waiting for me in his bedroom, already stripped down in bed. There were no boundaries when we were involved - it was simple sex, nothing less nothing more, no strings attached. And let me tell you, it was great for awhile but after two years of this, anyone would have been begging for more than just sex.

            I found him in his office.

            He was typing away on that computer of his, not realizing I was in the room yet. I simply watched him for a couple moments, examining how handsome he truly was. He suddenly turned to me and let his gaze run over my sleek figure. He loves my body. Why? I'm not sure but he's big on foreplay and boy does he love to touch my body. I don't protest because for the simple reason that it feels good. It felt good to seem perfect in someone's eyes - especially his. Him on the other hand, had a typical male body. He was tall, not largely built but not too small as well and as for his male attribute - I will simply say that he is the perfect size.

            There were occasions where he told me he wished he was bigger and everytime I tell him he's the perfect size for me. Like I said, I love him and I would go to any lengths to make him happy. It's sad and pathetic considering how much of a bastard he is and can be at times, but regardless -  I love him with such a strong passion that sometimes I've had to fight the urge to tell him during our fucking. If I were to let those three dangerous words drop from my mouth, he would end what we have and I don't want that. I love fucking him and he loves fucking me. I just want more than sex and he wants nothing more than sex. Complicated isn't it? That's exactly what I had thought.

            "You're early."

            I shrugged and let my school bag drop on a nearby chair and approached his desk. I leaned slightly over it towards him, staring him straight in the eyes. There was something wrong with him and I was determined to find out.

            "I'm fine," He suddenly replied as though he knew what I was searching for,"You want something to eat? I just made some fried chicken earlier."

            I slowly stood up straight again,"No, I'm alright. I just ate."

            "Suit yourself."

            I slowly began to walk around his desk, letting my finger linger around the edge, trailing along its crafted curves. He watched me as I did this and I fought the urge to smirk. When I reached him, he slowly pushed his chair away from his desk to allow me full access to his body. Of course, I took advantage of it and climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body hard against his. The chair was just big enough for the both of us and I could feel him already beginning to react to my position.

            "How about you suit me?" I whispered into his ear as his hands become alive and trail over the softness of my skin.

            How can I not resist this man? I would tell him how I feel but that would mean telling him I broke the only rule we share. And no matter how much it hurts not to tell him, I don't want to kill what we have now - even though I'm not sure exactly what that is. Instead, I become weak and let him trail kisses over me, let his hands grope anywhere and everywhere, giving myself to him like I have so many times before.

            I'm pathetic, weak and confused. And more over, I'm in love with a man who doesn't love me back.

            Just great.

            ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            God she's beautiful.

            I definitely have to give her that. You'd think after all this time of fucking her I'd notice something like that but as I lay here watching her sleep beside me, I'm fascinated by how beautiful she is. The sex had been great, like it usually is but there was something different about it. I really couldn't tell you what but there was something else there on her part. I knew it wasn't me because I've had sex with her the same way for the past two years. Her on the other hand, it seemed like she was trying to tell me something and I'm afraid of what that something might be.

            Heh. Me? Afraid? Surprising isn't it? 

            I'm really big on foreplay and I always make sure to give her as much as she's giving me. That was the deal from the beginning. The whole point to us fucking was to make sure the other was completely satisfied and I'm pretty sure I did my fair share. She had fallen asleep before I did and I'm usually the first to fall victim to the sweet delight of slumber but right now, I'm finding it very difficult to keep my eyes closed. I just lay here looking at her as though I have never truly seen her before.

            It pisses me off.

            I've been acting this way for sometime now and I can't figure out why. There were no boundaries when we were involved and yet I always make sure I'm as gentle with her as I can be. The thought makes me angry that I'm beginning to become attached to her when it was strictly against our only rule. We might have only held one rule but it was a rule none the less.

            We are never to fall in love with the other.

            I detest the thought of love - it's a foolish concept that makes me want to act out violently. It's pointless. It requires giving yourself to the other person in hopes of a long solid relationship. How foolish. That's why I love fucking Seral. There are no strings attached and I don't have to worry about her falling in love with me. I might have known her since I was a child but that didn't exactly help us in the sudden decision of fucking. It just made things awkward at first but now I'm so relaxed around her that I don't care whose watching us.

            That's why I asked about the teacher's desk. I knew she wouldn't have gone for it but I was trying to make her feel wanted considering how long it had been since we last fucked. Twelve days to be exact. Twelve days until now we hadn't fucked. The longer the wait, the all more explosive the sex would be but in this case, it wasn't what I might call explosive. It was just great sex - and now I'm lying here trying to decipher it like it's some secret.

            "Seto?"

            I'm startled at first by her voice. I hadn't known she was awake this whole time. By the way her breathing had become so steady, I had thought she had fallen asleep a long time ago.

            "Yes?"

            "Will you hold me?"

            I'm surprised by her request and I simply stare at her at first. Than she turns slightly, probably curious if I have fallen asleep. Silly bitch. If I was asleep, I wouldn't be talking to her now. I slowly begin to work my arms around her and pull her to me, still confused to why she would ask such a thing of me. We've never cuddle after sex before. Heck, most of the time I left before she even woke the next morning. It was just easier for me if I didn't watch her wake up the next morning reaching out for me. I feel her move, shifting herself and turing to face me. I suddenly lose the power to breath as she gazes at me. 

            Now I'm in trouble.

            Her eyes are filled with emotion and I suddenly realize what she has been trying to tell me. Damn it! Why didn't I see this before? It should have been so obvious by the way she was talking to me during sex.

            She's in love with me. She broke the rule! Darn it, Seral. Now what am I supposed to do? We had never talked about what to do if one of us had actually broken the rule. Now I'm left with nothing to say as she continues to stare at me with those soft green eyes.

            And further more, I think I've fallen for her too. What am I saying? This is ridiculous! Sex is sex and as long as I can tolerate it, I will not fall in love. Not with her, not with anyone. I'm well aware of how much of a bastard I am and it looks like I'm going to have to make her fall out of love with me.

            Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'm sorry Seral, but this is for your own good. We had a deal and you broke the only rule. So prepare yourself.

            I'm going to make you _hate_ me.


	2. When Kaiba goes ruthless

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

A Billionaire Doesn't Fall In Love

By Garden Goddess

Garden Goddess Tales © 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

**Author's Note**: Hey well, here's the next chapter guys, I hope you like it. I know this is kind of well, umm… strong.. but hey, it gets better!

**_Warning!_** This story contains explicit contents of sex, drug/alcohol abuse, rape and extreme foul language. Reader Discretion is advised.

**Summary**: Kaiba and his childhood friend Seral, have had an intimate relationship for two years. When they both stick to the rule of not falling in love, it leads them into trouble and perhaps.... other things.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: When Kaiba goes ruthless....****

            When I woke up this morning, he was gone. Nothing unusual, he always leaves me the next morning. He's not big on what happens after realizing we had used eachother again. I wouldn't exactly say we're using eachother because neither of us settle for anyone else but it's pretty close. Now I'm lying here on the floor of his office covered in a blanket staring at the ceiling. He probably left for work already and I'm left to take care of Mokuba again. I don't really mind because I love Mokuba as though he were my own little brother but I hate hearing him talk of me and Seto as though were were a princess and her prince. We are far from that but he'd never understand.

            By the time I get downstairs, I realize Seto hadn't left for work yet. I've already showered and dressed, taking the extra time to curl my hair and adjust the hem of my skirt so that I looked extra cute. I was planning on stopping by Kaiba Corp to surprise him but I guess my plan was now sour. He hadn't even left and was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Mokuba about something. He was holding a cup of coffee, a drink he lives by, and was gazing at a newspaper which was sprawled open upon the table.

            I slowly stepped into the kitchen waiting for him to notice me. I finally gave up and walked past him to get a glass from the cupboard and pour myself some orange juice. Mokuba was the first to notice me and I just smiled at him.

            "Morning Seral!" His cheerful hello always make me feel instantly better.

            "Hello Mokuba," I said turning to him with my glass now full of orange juice. I look to find Seto not even bothering to look at me. He just continues to read the newspaper as though I weren't even there.

            I slowly lower myself into the seat across from him, making sure not to knock over Mokuba's milk from the end of the table. I try to gain some sort of eye contact with him but he blatantly ignores me. This angers me for he never acted this way the next morning before. Than again, we've never actually seen eachother this early in the morning after one of our passion filled nights. My eyebrow was beginning to twitch at how plainly arrogant he was being and I knew if I didn't say something now, I was going to end up just exploding at him later.

            "Something wrong, Seto?" I ask him casually as I took a small sip of my orange juice, looking for any type of change in his composure.

            "No, why do you ask?" Was his gruff reply.

            I eye him angrily, his eyes now locked into mine. I simply release my hold on my orange juice and raise from the table, his gaze following me. I take the newspaper from him, folding it up and setting it on the other side of the table than lean forward to keep what I'm about to say from Mokuba.

            "We need to talk - now."

            I watch his eyebrows go up and down respectfully than I step back to let him slowly stand and follow me to the next room. Mokuba was too distracted by the tv on the counter. He always watched cartoons this early in the morning and it was nearly impossible to pry him away from them.

            Once we reached the next room, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. I place my hands upon my hips as I look at him angrily. He was being unbearable.

            "So what do you want?" He asked me with a cold tone,"I've got things to do today."

            I suddenly remove my hands from my hips and grab him by his coat, pulling him inward toward me for a hot open mouthed kiss. He's startled at first but his hands pick up and begin to touch me boldly like they had the night before. I moan in response to each trail his hands make and I release the kiss to allow him to trail butterfly kisses over the open patches of skin that was exposed by my blouse. 

            Why was I doing this? I don't know. I seriously couldn't tell you. Everytime I want to yell at him, want to call him names and tell him things I've held inside for years - I chicken out and throw myself at him again. I suppose I'm afraid of losing this, being able to feel him touching me and kissing me this way. It's sad to see that I can't even tell him how I feel but what else am I supposed to do? I love him and can't tell him or I'd lose him forever.

            I gasp suddenly when he lifts me against him, raising my legs on either side of his waist. I can already feel his pulsing arousal pressing up against me and I immediately know what I'm doing is wrong. If I continually sleep with him without letting him know how I feel, than he will never know. 

            I'm going to be honest. I never wanted this to begin with.

            When we first decided to push past our friendship it was when were were younger. Seto had been frustrated about his constant rivalry with Yugi and he constantly talked to me about it. He had so much pent up frustration that I had suggested he release it in another way than working constantly. Did you know he works so much because he's frustrated? Guess not. Everytime he becomes angry at something, anything, he goes to work. I guess working keeps the obvious things that frustrate him off his mind.

            The first time we had sex it was awkward. I had given myself to him, trusting him with my body and we were both left in silence and awe at how strong it was. We both never imagined that sex could be so intense. So we had come up with a deal. We had both had a rough year, him in his dueling and me in my relationships and we both decided becoming lovers would help both of us. I suppose we both didn't know it would last for this long.

            Now here I am, wrapped up in his embrace, moaning against his mouth in rythmn with his low deep groans. I can't believe the way I am acting, letting him do what he wants, letting him thrust and grind to get to _his_ climax.

            So I pushed him away.

            Yes, I did the inevitable. I pushed the only one I've ever loved away. He stood staring at me confused, angry and surprised. This was the first time I had ever pushed him away during sex. I rested myself against the opposite wall in the hallway and realized that he had taken us all the way up the stairs and to the hallway. When we got here is a mystery to me. I must have been so caught up in our lust that I hadn't taken notice.

            "What the hell is your problem?" He asks me angrily as he fixes his clothing.

            I raised my gaze to look at him, my body was still aching for him. I had't realized the pace we had been going at. His thrusts must have been so deep and strong that I had forgotten what I was doing before I was even doing it. I pressed down my skirt and let out a deep breath.

            "I've broken the rule."

            I watched his expression remain the same and furrow my brow. I swear I thought he would react alot more than he is now. Instead he just stood there, his eyes never once leaving mine.

            "I know."

            "What do you mean you know?" I asked confused and panicked.

            He crossed his arms again, taking his trademark position and making me even more agrivated. If he had known, than why hadn't he said anything?

            "I realized it last night," Seto said with a low tone,"I could tell by the way I was fucking you."

            I let my gaze drop to the floor. I don't know why I had thought I could hide it from him. The way we have sex had changed due to me. I had let him do what he pleased last night, and normally we switch control and because I love him, I let him do what he wanted with me - a clear indication to my secret.

            "I guess this stops than," I told him, raising my gaze and seeing he was now standing before me.

            "Not necessarily," He said with a evil smirk. I raise my brows slightly and I know something is going on. Either he had something planned or he felt the same way.

            "What do you mean?"

            He suddenly grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me to the wall, lifting me up and tightening his grip. I struggle for him to let me go - this was not what I had thought he was hinting at.

            "I'm just going to tell you what I think about you," Seto cooed into my ear,"You're nothing more than a cheap whore to me. Someone I can fuck and not pay a dime for."

            My eyes began to water at his harsh tone. In a matter of seconds he was inside me, thrusting so hard I thought I was going to split in two. Never, had he ever treated me this way. He was always gentle and gave me in turn what I gave to him, but not now. The man who was moving inside me now was definitely not the man I fell in love with.

            "Did you hear me?" He growled into my ear as he continued to hold me down, making my feeble attempts to get loose useless,"I don't love you - never have, never will. You're just some slut I fuck, Seral. You're no better than a whore in the whore house down the street. So either learn to deal with what you are, or walk out and never come here again."

            Tears were sliding down my cheeks by this point. I never thought Seto would rape me. Never. Never would he talk to me or treat me in such a way. Maybe I had been wrong in trusting him with my body. And I continue to cry out as he continues his harsh assaults, calling me everything from a harlot to the slurs of a whore. I can't get him to let me go, no matter how hard I buck against his hold on me. He is too strong and has me pinned against the wall as I continually scream for him to let me go.

            It was than that I noticed Mokuba's presence. He was standing at the top of the steps, watching us in horror. I close my eyes tightly, wishing for him to just walk away and forget what he is seeing his brother do to me. I've never had so much pain ripple through me before. Not only below but in my chest as well. The man I loved was raping me in an attempt to save himself from realizing our deal had become more than just a deal. Now we were both sure it would never be the same between us again.

            I opened my eyes to see Mokuba still standing there. I couldn't take it anymore and began to cry, full out crying. I was whimpering and bawling against Seto's body, not believeing what he was putting not only me but Mokuba through as well. Didn't he understand that no matter what he did to me I still loved him? I don't care that he was raping me because I knew why he was doing it. He was trying to get me to hate him, to stop loving him for who he was -  an awkard teenage boy with pressures that only adults can handle. I don't care, I would love him until I die and this wasn't going to stop me.

            It was then that I decided to stop crying. I bit my lip and turned my head to place a kiss upon Seto's forehead. He didn't bother to stop what he was doing but I could tell by his expression that he was surprised. I let my head lay back against the wall and forced myself to relax, telling my body that this wasn't some guy off the street. This was Seto Kaiba - the man I love. It didn't take long for my body to get used to what he was doing and it wasn't long before I began to moan and writhe above him. He only grunted in response and released my arms to allow me to grip his shoulders and thrust up against him to heighten the passion. I looked behind him at Mokuba to see the boy even more confused and horrified. So I did the one thing I thought would release the tension. 

            I moaned Seto's name.

            I felt Seto's body begin to shiver and tremble at the sound of his name and I suddenly felt myself going downward. I than found myself face to face with Seto on the floor in a seated position. My mouth almost fell open at what I am seeing before me. 

            Seto was crying.

~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            I'm a weak pathetic fool.

            I actually thought raping her would stop myself from feeling how I feel. All it did was hurt me more, especially when she began to cry. Damn it, I've known her since I was a child and here I was calling her a whore when she was exactly the opposite. She's the only lover I have, the only friend I have and for heaven's sakes I don't want to lose her. My fucking ego always has to come before my happiness and it pisses me off. Why am I so caught up in being someone I'm not?

            "Seto?"

            The way she says my name shames me. After all this she still loves me, if she didn't she'd have walked away from me and left my pathetic pride on the floor.

            "Leave me," I beg her, my voice is so hoarsh that even I don't recognize it,"Leave me, Seral."

            She's suddenly touching my face, trying to get me to look at her. I refuse. She doesn't deserve a guy like me. She was such a sweet person, had friends besides me, had a life to look forward to. Me on the other hand, I'm so caught up in becoming the number one duelist in the world that I've become greedy and selfish. I remove myself from her and stand, fixing my clothing and turning my back to face her. 

            I'm such a bastard.

            "Don't come here again," I tell her coldly,"I've changed Seral. We need to end this and we will end this now."

            "But why?" She said yelling it toward my back,"Damn it, Seto! I love you!"

            I remain silent for awhile before responding,"Why?"

            It was her turn to be silent. Could she really love a man as cold as me? I'm an asshole, I know I am. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I know how my attitude is. I can tell by the way people react to me and I admit sometimes I love seeing their faces twist in anger. Breaking people fills me with a sense of pride. I act as though I'm better all on account that I have money, but take all the money away and I'm left with nothing. The thought of what I've become sickens me but this is who I am and nothing or no one will change that.

            "Because you're the only one I've ever been with," She responds softly,"You know me as well as I know you. I know who you really are - others just know who you are on the outside."

            I growled angrily in response. She's trying to tell me she loves me for who I really am but what I really am... is a loser. A loser who has no friends, no family besides a young brother and nothing but money. Filthy disgusting loads upon loads of money. And for what? What have I gained from this? 

            Absolutely nothing.

            "I am a man," I tell her angrily,"A disgusting man who tried to rape you."

            "But you didn't want to!" She tried to convince me,"I know you love me, Seto! I just know you do. We've been doing this for so long and not once have we ever tried it with anyone else."

            I turn to her angry. How dare she try and tell me how I am. She doesn't know how I feel. She doesn't know _anything_!

            "Leave here!" I suddenly bellowed,"Leave here and never come back! I mean it Seral! Leave me!"

            She stood firm and my anger continued to rise.

            "I said go!" I yelled louder than the first time,"I will do nothing but hurt you! Leave here and never see me again! GO!"

            It was then that she took off away from me. I had lost her. There was no turning back now. I had ruined what we had. I am crying now and why? Because I have lost the only friend and lover I had. It's surprising what sex will do to you. It's as addicting as a drug that you smoke. I may have never smoked weed but I know that sex is as addicting as it. And what have I gained from the sex? Nothing - just as everything else in my life has given me. I didn't gain but lost one of the most important things to me.

            "Big brother?"

            Oh fuck! How long has Mokuba been standing there? I turned to him to see his look of concern. Now he knows. He knows what I am. He probably saw everything, he must hate me for what I have done. Not only have I lost a best friend but he has as well. What am I turning into? This is crazy.

            "Mokuba..I.."

            I cannot speak. It hurts too much. I simply just collapse onto the floor in a whimpering heap. I cry, I blunder like an idiotic fool. A man that has lost everything all because of a stupid deal made two years ago. Why in the hell did we think of such a stupid rule in the first place? I may be a bastard but I was always keen of Seral's feelings and now I'm never going to see her again.

            "Seto," My brother whispers to me,"Don't cry... please."

            I've probably scared the shit out of him. I never cry. He must be ready to call someone considering my current condition. But I cannot help it. As much as I hate to admit it, I have feelings for her. I always have.

            Ever since we fucked for the first time.

            It was than that I knew she was a part of me and I was a part of her - always.

            But it's too late now.

            "I have lost her," I simply respond to Mokuba's pleas.


	3. Everybody Hurts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

A Billionaire Doesn't Fall In Love

By Garden Goddess

Garden Goddess Tales © 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. I never thought my story would be such a great hit! Well, heres the next chapter, Enjoy!

**_Warning!_** This story contains explicit contents of sex, drug/alcohol abuse, rape and extreme foul language. Reader Discretion is advised.

**Summary**: Kaiba and his childhood friend Seral, have had an intimate relationship for two years. When they both stick to the rule of not falling in love, it leads them into trouble and perhaps.... other things.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three: Everybody hurts...

            I cannot believe this.

            I truly lost him, and over what? Sex. I'm so angry that we made this deal two years ago. Perhaps if the deal never existed, we would have fallen in love the natural way, instead of forcing ourselves to fall in love during our fucking. I'm so pissed. I'm sitting here in school in the lunch room, glaring at the figure of my lover on the other side of the room. He was sitting alone, as usual and ignored my attempts of eye contact. My attempts ceased once a figure slowly slid into the seat beside me. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

            "Hiya Seral."

            "Hi Joey," My voice was no where near as cheerful as his.

            I averted my gaze when he noticed the change in my tone and I sighed. He had no idea what type of torture I had been through. After Seto had yelled at me yesterday, I had returned to my apartment in tears. To make matters worse, my brother was home and demanded I tell him what he had done to me. Of course I refused, I might have been angry and upset, but I still love Seto just as much. I looked to Joey again to see him still trying to read my expression. I really wanted to tell him everything but I know his strong dislike of Seto and it would only end up in an even bigger mess than it already was.

            "Joey I know what you're thinking," I said once his mouth opened to ask what I know he was going to ask,"I'm fine. I know I look upset but I'm okay, really."

            "Ya sure?"

            "Yes."

            I'm flattered by his concern. I always wondered why Seto hated him so much. Maybe it was just the fact that Seto never got along with anyone that led the two to become enemies but the blonde was so warm and affectionate, so honest and sincere. And in other words, he was so much better than Seto. It's such a harsh thing to say but Seto never showed me any affection. Joey on the other hand, constantly voiced his feelings to me and yet I choose to ignore them for my love for Seto continuously forced me to do so. I knew the boy liked me - it was hard not to see it and now as I sit here realizing my relationship with Seto was truly over, I'm beginning to consider dating him.

            Dating Joey.

            That's such a crazy thought. Not only would it make things awkward between me and Mai, considering she harbored unknown feelings for the blonde, but Seto would never forgive me. On the other hand, it would make him unbelievably jealous and would probably make him realize his feelings for me. But would I be willing to risk it?

            "Hey Joey, Seral."

            "Hiya Yuug."

            "Hello Yugi."

            Yugi.

            You probably didn't think I was friends with him but the truth is I'm very fond of him and his Yami. He's another person I question Seto's hatred toward. Actually, when I think about it, Seto only hates him competively and not personally, all on account of his pride. Seto isn't the type to let someone out do him - he always strive for the best and settles for nothing less. In ways, I admire him for it and yet in another way, I hate him for it. It leads him to strive to be someone he's not and causes him to become naive and reckless. When he sees a prize in front of him, he doesn't let anyone or anything stop him - which usually causes him to lose something close to him.

            I sigh loudly. I guess I sighed too loud for now both boys were staring at me curiously. It must be blatantly obvious that I was fretting over something. This whole situation was keeping me from concentrating on things - even the most simplest things such as reading. Why? Because I love him and damn it he's too stubborn to tell me he loves me too.

            "Seral, what's wrong? You haven't eaten anything."

            Ah, Yugi, always the sincere.

            "Nothing I just have alot on my mind, that's all," I say carefully. No one knew of me and Seto and I was doing well of hiding it until now. I raise my gaze briefly to look at the said boy's figure and found him returning my glance. His eyes some how are filled with rage but I know it's only on account of my friendship with Yugi. I was surprised he let me remain friends with him at all but after I had told him how sweet of a person Yugi was, Seto went about showing me that Yugi would never fuck me the way he does. It sounded foolish but Seto actually thought I was fucking Yugi. Of course, that was far from the case but after that day, I never thought twice of thinking about any other guy than Seto. The sex is or I mean was, just too good.

            "Seral? You've been staring at Kaiba for a long time," I hear Yugi's voice cut through my thoughts,"Did he say something to you?"

            Joey's voice bombards before I can answer,"Dat guy's nothin' but a big bossy, nosy jerk! I don't know how anyone could talk to 'im!"

            Joey the big brother.

            He's always looking out for me, just because he cares for me so much but sometimes he steps too far. What he says is true of Seto but still, I love him none the less - so this statement angers me. I do not know why but it makes me so angry that I suddenly stand from the table and walk away from them, heading directly for Seto's table. I know both of them are looking at me strangely, their eyes wide in surprise and shock but I was too busy trying to collect as much courage as I could as I approach the upcoming table to care.

            This would be the first time we've ever spoken to each other in school around others.

            I'm nervous as hell and Seto's expression isn't comforting. He's eyeing me angrily, his face filled with rage that I would even think to approach him in school. I know I have gotten the attention of the whole entire lunchroom, because the constant talking that echoed in the room had suddenly ceased. I stopped once I reached the table and placed my hands upon the table, never letting my eyes leave his.

            "What do you want?" He asks me coldly, his tone iced and filled with hate.

            I'm used to his cold demeanor, the shell he uses to cover his more vulnerable self, so I choose to ignore his comment and lean forward to place a kiss upon his cheek. The simple gesture causes the room to start up again in the constant jibberish and talk that it once was filled in and Seto's expression has deepened into a scowl. I sat beside him, knowing he would likely yell at me for what I have started. There was no doubt that rumors would fill the school by the end of the day. It's not like it was a bad thing, for from what I have heard, I was pretty popular amongst the guys and Seto amongst the girls. So if anything, it would make Seto look better than what he normally was, or maybe that's what made him so angry.

            "I still love you," I whispered trying to keep the words from wandering ears of people that were still staring at us.

            Seto's expression remains stoic and his mouth moves slowly,"I know."

            "Than why can't we just be best friends again?"

            "Because I'm a bastard," He simply puts it bluntly, slowly beginning to stand, grabbing his books and turning his back to me like he has done so many times before to end the conversation,"I don't deserve a girl like you, now leave me alone, Seral."

            I sit silently as he slowly strides out of the lunch room, pushing open the double doors to the hallway. I sighed again, angrily. I was tired of chasing him around like some love sick puppy but I cannot help it. I love this man so desperately that I would put up with his attitude to make him realize he loves me too. If he didn't love me, than why did he stop what he was doing the day before? He could have hurt me beyond words if he hadn't stopped when he had.

            But he didn't.

~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            She kissed me. In public.

            What is she trying to prove? That she's not ashamed to love me? I don't even want to think about it. I'm so tired from the lack of sleep our current situation had caused that I don't even care what had just happened. If others were going to ridicule me, than let them, for today I was just not in the mood to truly care.

            As I walk down the length of the hallway, I bump into another student. I growl angrily and turn to whoever it was and realized it was Tea Gardener. 

            Tea. That stupid 'friendship' bitch that lectured me at duelist kingdom when Yugi forfeited his match to me. I narrowed my eyes at her, willing to let her have it for those pathetic words she spewed to me hoping it'd get to me and make me see reason. The truth was, the words she dropped were true, but that was besides the point. The woman had blabbed about friendship, and here, she couldn't stand me merely because of my attitude. If she had truly cared, she would have atleast gotten to know me before deciding to think of me as the hateful bastard that I am.

            I laugh inwardly at the thought and continue to narrow my eyes at her.

            "Watch where you're going Gardener."

            She hardened her eyes at me and returned my look with a glare,"_You_ ran into _me_, Kaiba."

            I simply sneer at her remark and start to turn around to head where I had intended to go but a figure caught my eye. I looked up slightly to see Seral's figure walking towards me. I look to Gardener for a moment, the woman's face still twisted into anger and that's when I suddenly got the twisted plan that would sever me and Seral's bond, getting her back for what she had just done. I took the brunette's hand suddenly, tugging her forward and into my chest.

            "Kaiba! What the-"

            "Shutup," I growl as I bring my mouth down upon hers. 

            I had intended the kiss to be short and simple, just enough to get Seral as angry as she had made me earlier for the scene she created in the lunchroom. But as soon as I felt how soft Gardener's lips were, how much they tasted like strawberries, my mind went blank and my desire took over. I pressed myself firmly against her, wrapping an arm around her waist and delving my mouth tightly against hers, prying her lips open and exploring her with my tongue.

            I heard her utter a soft gasp and squeal but she made no attempt to stop me as I continue to explore the inner workings of her depths. I had completely lost my reasoning, lost the feelings I thought I held for Seral right at the moment I felt her pressing back. Gardener was actually kissing me back, responding to what I was doing. I was startled at first and almost broke the kiss but her hands firmly clasped down on my shoulders and re-awoken my desire, fueling me to head forward, deeper into mouth.

            I suddenly felt her leg lift, wrapping itself around my waist and my hands wondered back toward her bottom, lifting her up against me. I could already feel my arousal spring to life, knowing how easily I could become aroused and tried to relax myself. I took this moment to slowly open my eyes slightly, casting my gaze to where Seral was standing. When I saw the expression on her face, saw the hurt in her eyes as she gazed upon on us, I went cold. Before I had a chance to unravel myself from the woman wrapped against me, Seral uttered a soft sob and turned, sprinting back down the hallway she had come.

            I raised my hands to remove Gardener from me, but she refused me. Her mouth only deepened the kiss and her arms tightened around me. Either she had secret feelings for me or she just hadn't had sex in a long time because the way she is touching me and kissing me - it has me in shock. I never once thought a woman as pure and cheerful as Gardener could be so fiery and vicious. I try to resist the constant bulging between my legs and try to once more pry her away from me.

            Finally, when she suddenly thrusts her hips against me, exposing her soft inner thighs to my manhood, I cave. I suddenly turned and leveled her up onto the wall, not caring who was in the hallway, who could see us or the fact that I had just hurt Seral unbelievably. My wanton desire had no means of telling me to stop and constantly sent the serging adrenaline to my nether regions. My hands became bold and started touching her, groping her, feeling the softness of her inner thighs underneath the skirt of her school uniform. I became impatient and knew I wanted to feel for more and finally lost all control of myself.

            Uttering a silent warning to her, I dropped my fly. Losing the last string of dignity I had for myself... and for Seral.... I raised her legs upon either side of me, her hands burying themselves into the folds of my coat, her face twisted in passion and need. I took a deep breath, my body quivering, ready for the rush that I knew my hormones were waiting for. 

            In one mighty thrust, I took all of her.

~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            That stupid bastard.

            I can't believe I trusted him. I'm walking down the hallway, not knowing where I'm going, just walking and trying to calm myself down. I've been crying this whole way and why? Because my only lover, is now breaking our promise, _our_ deal and fucking Tea Gardener in the middle of the hallway. Over what?! I don't fucking know nor care because I have so much pent up anger at this moment that I just want to cause pain to myself. 

            Pain.

            God, I'm crying harder now... I can't take this. He knows I love him. He knows and yet he does this to me anyway, to hurt me for what I did to him, to try and get me to leave him alone and give up on what we had. But I don't want to. I love him whether he likes it or not but I tell you one thing, he definitely made a step up on the bastard scale. He's past a ten now and working his way to twenty. I suddenly bump into someone and lose my balance, nearly falling over onto my behind but strong arms stop me, keeping me from meeting the cold floor.

            I look up-

            - and right into Ryou Bakura's eyes. I look kind of panicked I'm sure, for I've never been so up close to this young man before. I usually keep my distance, for he looked so mysterious and husky - so out of reach of my grasp, like a prince in a fairytale. His accent is so catchy and sexy that sometimes I listen in on his conversations in the hallway - but not once did I ever dare to talk to him. I just didn't have the guts.

            "Are you alright....Seral is it?" His accent makes my insides heat up.

            I open my mouth to speak but find that I do not have words at the moment. Instead, I do the only thing I am capable of at the time.....

            I cry.

            I go forward into his warm chest, grasping the front of his uniform and bawl like crazy. I cry for myself, for my love and for the foolishness that had lead me to believe that Seto had loved me in return. I can't control myself, for the scene of Seto kissing Tea just continually haunts my mind. The sudden realization that what me and Seto had was finally over, hit me so hard that I fear that I have no one now. Bakura just seems to stare quizzically at me, for I can feel his breath upon the top of my head. I suddenly feel his arms envelope me and his voice suddenly soften.

            "Don't cry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

            I don't know why, but I feel as though I should believe him. The way his voice soothingly speaks to me, the way he's slowly rocking me in his arms, makes me feel as though nothing could hurt me, that what I had saw happen never really happened and was just a figure of my imagination. I continue to cry into him, letting out all the pain and anguish I have felt the whole past two days that the entire situation had eminated from and finally slump into his arms. I let out a deep breath, finally relaxing after all the crying I had just done.

            "Do you feel better now?"

            I avoid eye contact for I am too embarassed to face him,"Yes, I'm sorry about all this... I just had a bad day."

            "It's quite alright. I understand - everyone has a bad day every once in while."

            I raise my eyes, daring to look at him. My breath catches at the beautiful sight. His eyes are a bright vivid blue, so much more full of life than Seto's and his hair, wispfully playing around his eyes and ears, was the lightest softest pale gray I had ever seen and his smile.... it was so invigirating. I felt the need to just kiss those thin lips that were stretched into a comforting smile and explore their softness. This boy was so mysterious and yet so alluring that I found myself fighting the desire to force him to touch me.

            I've become so used to Seto's ways that I have forgotten how to speak to men. I have found no need to flirt with other guys - I always had someone to come home to, someone to fuck. Seto had been that man but now that he has left that position, I find myself tripping over my words. I just continue to gaze at the beautiful man holding me, my thoughts lost in those deep blue pools. I finally feel his arms beginning to loosen and I blush uncontrollably.

            I _never_ blush.

            "Aren't you in my physics class?" He suddenly asks me, his smile not once waivering.

            I simply nod, my blush more prominent than ever. I cannot help it. The boy was so...so... beautiful. Seto had been handsome and sometimes when he fell asleep after we fucked, I'd admire him but the boy before me.. I just blush at how perfect he was.

            I watch him as he suddenly raises an arm and rubs the back of his neck.

            "I know this seems a bit forward, but would you like to get something to eat after school?"

            I fight the urge to let my mouth hang open. This.... beautiful creature... was asking me out?! I know it's very corny to call him beautiful, but I am truly mesmerized by his features. I could imagine myself gazing endlessly into those deep eyes, running my hands through that soft hair, kissing those light pink lips....

            Than I think about Seto and my stomach goes into knots.

            What am I supposed to do? I love Seto but he has betrayed beyond words and now a new man steps into my life.. what was I supposed to say? Than my feelings fall into anger at the scene I had witnessed earlier and things become clear to me.

            "Sure," I simply say, my confidence suddenly finding its way into my body again,"I'd love to."

            I watch his smile broaden. God, that smile is sexy.

            "Great," He says excited,"Mind if I walk you home, than?"

            "No, not at all."

            So I follow him down the hallway, grinning like a maniac as he offers to carry my books for me. The boy is absolutely gorgeous and nothing like Seto at all. I can't help but feel slightly guilty at what I am doing but than again, Seto did the same thing to me and held no guilt what's so ever. So brace yourself Seto.

            Revenge can be a bitch.

            And so can I.


	4. Turnabout if fair play

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

A Billionaire Doesn't Fall In Love

By Garden Goddess

Garden Goddess Tales © 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

**Author's Note**: 

**_Warning!_** This story contains explicit contents of sex, drug/alcohol abuse, rape and extreme foul language. Reader Discretion is advised.

**Summary**: Kaiba and his childhood friend Seral, have had an intimate relationship for two years. When they both stick to the rule of not falling in love, it leads them into trouble and perhaps.... other things.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four: Turnabout is Fair Play

            I'm an idiot.

            Here I am, tangled up in the arms of one of the people I despise. Gardener. I shift slightly to look at her and realize that we were sprawled out on the floor of the physics lab. I lift my arm to catch a glimpse at my watch and realize that its well after school hours. Exactly how long had I been fucking her?! I raise the same arm to rub my brow and suddenly feel her move beneath me. I let out a grunt and began to detangle myself from her.

            I turn to the side, sneering to myself for being weak enough to allow her to do this to me. I have to admit, the sex had been incredible, a step down from me and Seral but incredible none the less. I had never been with another woman before, so I had been unsure while fucking her if I was doing the things she had wanted. By the time we had both hit our climax, I could tell by her desperate gasps and screaming that she wasn't exactly complaining. Still, I am completely furious with myself. I hate this woman and I fucked her anyway.

            "I can't believe this," I hear her suddenly respond, hearing her scramble to get her clothes on,"I slept with the biggest asshole in the school!"

            I couldn't help but rub it in her face so I turned to her slightly,"And you loved every damn minute, Gardener."

            Her eyes flared to life and she fumed,"You came on to me, I have you know! And I didn't enjoy any of it!"

            I couldn't help but chuckle, slipping my own pants on and letting my eyes run over her half naked form. She had her skirt on now but her top was still exposed and I couldn't help but take another long look at her plump round breasts. My sight was cut short when she noticed and lifted her shirt to her chest, covering herself and blushing to a bright soft pink.

            "You didn't seem to be exactly protesting when you were screaming my name," I added finally, a grin prominent on my face. I might have regretted what I had done, but I wasn't going to let her know that. In fact, I planned to rub it in her face, making her seem as though she had wanted me all along. It would help me deny it for a little longer before I truly realized what I had done.

            She blushed again, harder this time and let out a sigh. I was surprised that she didn't snap back a hasty remark like she usually does when ever I let my attitude run free. I was disappointed but not after I caught a glimpse of her chest again when she pulled her shirt over her head. I had to admit, she had one _hell _of a body. Seral was a little skinnier, and contained more curves but Gardener had plump thighs and had done things that Seral had never done during our fucking.

            For one, Gardener dug her nails into my back. Seral had never done that to me and when I had felt those pricks in my skin, it fueled me to take the whole entire situation to a new level. I don't think I've ever fucked Seral as hard as I just fucked Gardener. Another thing she had constantly done was beg for more. It was eerie to hear her moans, her voice and not my usual lover's but her begging drove me crazy - and I fucking loved it!

            "I think its best to pretend this never happened," She added quietly when we were both dressed and now standing facing eachother. We had been standing for several minutes and had avoided eye contact. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at her and found she was returning my gaze. I panicked slightly for no girl had every looked at me so intensely before. Well no one besides Seral that is.

            "Fine."

            "And no one finds out about this," She added quickly,"Especially Yugi."

            I couldn't help but grin,"You're screwing that short fool, aren't you?"

            She frowned and placed her hands upon her hips, taking a step forward towards me.

            "I'm not _screwing_ him," She repeated angrily,"I'm in a _relationship_."

            My eyebrows went up at her comment. I had always thought the two were friends but I had no idea they had been dating this whole entire time. I could tell by the way she had moved, talked and moaned during our fucking that the two had definitely become intimate. The thought alone scared me and fascinated me at the same time, considerig the boy was so short and barely came up to her chest. It'd be funny imagining them fucking due to his shortness.

            Okay, Kaiba, clean your mind man, that's just sick.

            I snorted at her comment and crossed my arms,"You may be in a 'relationship' but he probably never fucked you as hard as I just did now."

            Her face exploded into a blush again and I grinned wide. She didn't have to answer my silent question for her expression showed it all. It didn't take a genius to know that the sex in her relationship wasn't as good as what I had just done to her. Definitely a boost for my ego.

            "Could you stop saying that word?" 

            My grin widened even more and I uncrossed my arms, approaching her and standing face to face to her. She seemed slightly intimidated that I had come so close to her again and I was going to use that to my advantage. What can I say? I love sex.

            "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I said slowly and seductively at the same time. 

            The look on her face was priceless. 

            It didn't take long for her to grab me by the neck and pull me down to kiss her. I inwardly laughed. I knew she wanted me, I could tell by the way she had clung onto me the first time I kissed her. For some reason, this made me feel extremely guilty. This would be the second time I broke the deal with Seral. She was an amazing lover... but she broke our only rule. The deal shouldn't have been made to begin with. It only fucked up our minds and our friendship. I still kind of have feelings for her and I miss how rough she is during sex, especially when I'm fucking Gardener.

            My mind suddenly begins to reel and I'm losing my thoughts again. Damn it all to hell... I'm the fucking weakest man alive. I've been having sex for so long that as soon as I'm cut off, I let any woman that comes along have her fair share - and with my rival's girl no less! The situation has seriously become crazy.

            I'm crazy. Damn it, I still care about Seral... but Gardener has one hell of a fucking body. Awww hell, one more for the road Gardener than I'm going to have to kick you to the curb. Seral means the world to me, more than the filthy act of sex.

            I have a friendship to fix.

            ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            "So you and Kaiba, is it?"

            I snorted at the way he had said it,"You speak as though we were in a relationship."

            I watched Ryou's eyebrows shoot up and I smiled at him. He was absolutely adorable like that and it warmed me to my toes. I knew my feelings for Seto and I knew I couldn't it hide it from Bakura if I even tried so it was better to just let him now what had happened between us, except for the whole situation when him raped me. That was one thing I refused to let anyone know.

            "You weren't?"

            I let out a sigh and took a sip of my coffee,"I'll be brutally honest."

            I watched as his eyebrows raised again and he nodded, giving me a silent indication that he would keep the matter silent. I had an eerie feeling in my stomach but I felt as though I could trust this young man. He just seemed so free spirited - and drop dead gorgeous to boot.

            "Me and Seto," I started, making sure to hold eye contact with him,"Have a sexual relationship and nothing more. I usually go to his house before and after school. I visit him on the weekend and even go to Kaiba Corp sometimes."

            I wait to see his reaction but he doesn't seem to be disgusted at the least. He's just looking at me with compassion in his eyes. I could tell by his face that he didn't look at me as a whore or a slut - the direct opposite in fact. He was looking at me as though I were a goddess, a special woman that held some special gift. To say the least, it was a bit scary.

            "You were very faithful to him if you continually went to see him," He finally said after a couple moments of silence,"That's a very good quality."

            "If you say so."

            I heard him sigh and I looked at him confused.

            "I know you probably think I see you as well..."

            "A slut?" I offered the word that I knew he was thinking of. By the way he was so embarassed to speak it, I was deeply touched. He wanted to save me from realizing the truth of what I was.

            "He is the only man you've been with, correct?"

            "Yes," I told him, a look of confusion still upon my face.

            "Than you are no where near being what you think you are," Bakura quipped as he slowly stirred his tea,"A woman who holds so much dedication and loyalty to one man does not make her a....... whore. I believe if a woman truly loves a man, than she would stay with him no matter what - even if it meant through rough times."

            My eyes almost watered at his words. He was one honorable man to let those words be what he believed in. In a way, I was all that - I've never been with anyone else but Seto. I couldn't never imagine myself with anyone else but the way he and Tea were clinging to eachother, it made me realize that he has been with someone else. I bit my lip, knowing my eyes were know beginning to well up from remembering the scene but I tried to laugh slightly, ignoring the feeling in the back of my throat.

            I looked at the man in front of me and realized his eyebrows rose in concern. He could tell I was a couple seconds away from becoming completely emotional like I had earlier in school. He simply leans forward and places a soft hand upon mine, squeezing mine slightly.

            "I know you are going through alot right now," His voice was so steady and sincere,"But, you shouldn't let your judgement sway you. If you love Kaiba, than you shouldn't let such things step in the way."

            I simply stare at him strangely, for he was acting as though he had seen the whole thing. He talked as though we had known eachother for years and he knew how much I was deeply in love with Seto. I guess he could tell by the way I had told him that me and Seto were merely sleeping together that I felt more than he did. But still, I am deeply touched by his concern, his comfort and overall his friendship. Moments ago I had looked at this man as a release, a way to acquire revenge on Seto like he had done to me, but now I know I could never do that, no matter how angry I became.

            Kaiba still had claim to my heart and be damned if I ever try to make it otherwise.

~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            Damn it, where the hell is she?

            I have been looking all over the fucking place and I cannot find her. It figures that when I suddenly have a fucking epiphany she's off somewhere. I finally have the guts to be a man and tell her how I feel and she practically falls off the face of the earth like she never existed. I guess you're all wondering when I suddenly had this realization. Well, let me explain.

            When I was fooling around with Gardener again, I suddenly began to realize how differently the sex was with her. Of course it was good, but like I had said before, it was different than what I was normally used to by Seral. If you're curious to the fact if I went through with having sex with Gardener again, I didn't. I actually stopped and had lectured her like she had done to me. I had suddenly had the realization that the sex between me and Seral was different because we had become emotional _and_ physical. Of course, this took sometime for me to admit because I'm not truly an emotional person, the direct opposite in fact but after all these years of knowing Seral, I had realized that she was the one reason I had been so gentle with her. I looked at her as the most beautiful woman because she was the only one I had been with, but now after being with Gardener, I had actually realized this was not true. She was beautiful to _me_. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met - to _me_.

            And damn it I just had to realize this too late.

            So here I am, walking all over the fucking town looking for her. Walking, I'm not sure why because I could simply call a limo but I guess its helping me vent these pent up emotions. Lucky for me, I just had to see that fool Wheeler and Yugi walking towards me on the sidewalk. Normally, I would have simply ignored their presence but at the moment, I really needed to find Seral. Hopefully, one of the two morons would know.

            They were engaged in some foolish banter and I decided to interrupt. Might as well have a good entrance.

            "I'm tellin' ya Yuug," I heard Wheeler say,"This card was freakin' amazin'!"

            I simply waited until he was close and grabbed the collar of his jacket, forcing him to look at me. He narrowed his eyes and sneered at me as I held him in place. He knew well as anyone that I was strong and he would never break my grip. That idiot Yugi just simply stared at us - he was pretty much powerless against me so all he could do was watch

            "What do you want, Kaiba?"

            I smirked than sneered,"Where is Seral?"

            Joey snorted,"Like I'd tell you."

            I growled angrily,"I have to speak with her! Either you tell me where she is or I rip every strand of that filthy hair out of your skull."

            A good threat usually works on Wheeler. His face remained stoic than contorted as though he were picturing the event in his mind. I knew he would have caved at my whim. I was just too much for a weakling like him to handle and luckily for me, he wasn't going to fight me anymore than usual. He simply sighed and turned his head to the cafe down the sidewalk.

            "She's at the coffee house wit Bakura," He said softly,"I don't know what 'appened between ya two but she was pretty upset earlier. Bakura found her and took her to get somethin' to eat. Me and Yugi ran inta her there and she refused to tell us anythin' but I know it was cuz a you."

            I suddenly loosened my grip on his collar and simply stared at him. I was in disbelief that these fools didn't know what was going on between me and Seral. I had guessed pretty much everyone had known, considering how often she goes to my mansion. She usually came before and after school and somtimes on the weekends. I also had assumed that she had atleast told this group but I guess I should have more faith in her than that. We had both promised to keep the situation private and apparently she had done just that.

            I averted my gaze when I addressed Wheeler,"If you're wondering if I had hurt her, I did."

            I didn't have to look to see if he was angry. He suddenly grabbed me by my coat and had me slammed up against the side of a nearby building, his fist raised to my face. My eyes widened slightly but than narrowed at his angry expression. Yugi had suddenly sprang to life at this moment and was grabbing him by his jacket, trying to get him to back off and leave the situation alone. Honestly, I didn't blame him for becoming angry.

            "How could ya do dat ta her?!" Wheeler's voice was unbelievably loud and angry,"Dat girl is absolutely incredible! Ya lucky enough ta have her and ya just go and throw it away like that?! She was _crying_, you jerk, _CRYING_!"

            I avoided his gaze and slowly removed his hands from me, lowering his fist and walking past them, turning my back to both figures. I knew he would never take a swing at me, no matter how angry he was. If he knew how much Seral cared for me, than that would be the last thing he would have done.

            "I'm quite aware of what I've done, Wheeler," I told him coldly,"That is why I am looking for her."

            I could hear him growl,"Ya hurt her anymore Kaiba and you'll be answerin' ta me!"

            I turned to him suddenly and than finally let my gaze lock with Yugi. If he only knew what I had done to Tea just a couple hours ago. I mentally debated having to tell him, but decided against it. It was up to Gardener whether he was to know or not. As far as I was concerned, the act had merely been a spir of the moment and had meant absolutely nothing to me. I let out a sigh and turned away from them, heading towards the coffee house, and lifting a hand to wave a goodbye.

            I could hear Wheeler's angry growl and listened as he shout loudly,"I meant it Kaiba, she deserves a good guy, not a jerk like you!"

            I simply smirked at his comment and laughed slightly. Boy, did I ever know that. I knew damn well that Seral could do better than me, especially considering what I had done to her in only a course of a couple of hours. I let my smile fade once I reached the door of the place and let my hand linger on the door. I had found her but now I had no clue what to say to her. Sure, I was ready to tell her how I felt but I hadn't even sat down and sorted what my feelings really were.

            I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, ready to do what I had should have done a long time ago. The first sight I'm greeted with is the young man she had came with. I knew him as Ryou Bakura. Unfortunately I wasn't happy with what he was doing. He had his hand upon Seral's and my eyes narrowed in jealousy. Was he doing that out of friendship or was he trying to take her away from me? Of course, my ego is kicking in at this moment and I'm ready to throw him across the room. No one _ever_ touched her like that.

            No one but me.

~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            "I'm sure things will work themselves...ahomff-" 

            I realized Bakura's sentence had been cut off and I forced myself to look away from our entangled hands.

            I looked up to see Seto grabbing a hold of Bakura and taking him to the closest wall, slamming him up against it and angrily growling at him. I was immediately shocked at this point and rose from my chair, realizing that the whole entire coffee house was staring at us. I approached Seto as he was talking angrily to my new found friend.

            "Is this how you handle women?!" I heard Seto yell angrily into his face,"You prey on them when their vulnerable?! Don't you _ever_ try and take her away from me you son of a -"

            "I am _not_ trying to take her away from you!" Bakura's voice cut in angrily, his own eyes narrowing in disapproval as he began to fight against Seto's grip.

            "The _hell_ your not!"

            It was my turn to step in and I grabbed at Seto's coat, pulling him angrily away,"Let go of him, Seto!"

            He reluctantly did as I asked and he slowly backed away from the disheveled form of the beautiful man that had comforted me. I hated seeing this side of Seto. He could become so easily jealous over the dumbest things. All he had seen was me with another man and than he just had to draw accusations over us holding hands. I went to Bakura first, knowing Seto's gaze was upon me as I lightly put my hand on his arm.

            "Are you alright?" I asked him as he flattened and fixed his coat.

            "Yes, I'm alright," He responded, his smile returning to that sincere smile he had moments before,"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

            It was then that I turned to Seto, eyeing him angrily. He seemed to raise his eyebrows as though he were frightened of me than returned the glare he had on his face moments before. I approached him and raised my hand to his face, mustering all the strength I had and slapped him across the face. The force must have been strong because I watched him stagger backwards a couple steps, nearly knocking over a nearby table.

            I was so angry at him and I didn't care that we had the attention of the whole coffee house. I was incredibly angry at him for being so foolish over nothing. And more over, I was still angry with him over what he did to me earlier today. If he thought I was going to just forget the scene I had saw, than he was wrong. Dead wrong, in fact. I watched him raise a hand to his injured cheek, his eyes still angry but his face showing to no emotion at all. I knew he wasn't happy, especially considering everyone had seen what I had just done.

            "How _dare_ you!" I yelled at him,"How dare you come here and grab Bakura like some jealous monster!"

            I watched him stand up straighter than shout back at me,"You expect me to think this guy's got _no_ attraction towards you at all?!"

            "That has _nothing_ to do with it!" I shouted in return,"We were merely talking! And if anything, you have _no_ say in what I do with anyone!"

            "Like hell!"

            I growled angrily and raised my hand to slap him again but he stopped my hand this time and lowered it as fast as I raised it. The act only made me angrier considering he deserved to let me beat the shit out of him.

            I heard him sigh and relax slightly,"Look, Seral I'm sorry alright?! I didn't mean to get so out of hand!"

            His voice was still hard when he said it but I could tell he meant it. It was just the constant feel of everyone's gaze that made him uneasy. I don't blame him considering their eyes were now making me uneasy as well. Bakura slowly came up behind me and suddenly placed a hand upon my shoulder.

            "Its alright," Bakura said softly to me,"How 'bout you sit down and join us, Kaiba? You look like you could use a drink."

            I looked to him confused but Bakura simply squeezed my shoulder to reassure me. So I looked to Seto see him look at Bakura strangely but merely nodded slightly.

            "I don't see why not," I heard him simply reply and slowly joined us as I walked to our table and slowly sat down in my seat again.

              
            I was aware of everyone's gaze still upon us and it aggrivated me. I watched as Seto seated himself beside us, slowly pulling the chair out than slumping into its seat. Bakura returned to his seat and than an awkward silence filled the space between us all. My eyebrow began to twitch at the eyes upon us and I just couldn't take it. It was than that Seto leaned into all of us slightly.

            "We gave them quite a show," I heard Seto's voice say softly,"They just keep staring as though we're a tv show."

            Bakura simply nodded but I responded,"It's annoying."

            I heard Seto grunt and watched him raise his head to glare at the people staring at us. I raised my head to watch him do so and watched as one by one each person looked away. No one could keep glaring into the fury eyes of Seto Kaiba, not when he was angry anyway. I even find myself looking away when he glares at me with fire in his eyes.

            "The show's over!" I heard him bark,"Are your lives so pathetic you have to constantly watch others?"

            I suppressed the smirk that was working its way onto my face and I knew Bakura caught sight of it. I just loved seeing Seto be so ruthless, so blunt and confident, especially when he had done something. After a couple moments, the coffee house resumed to its usual talking and laughter, everyone going back to whatever they were doing before the whole event had taken place.

            We were all sitting in silence again and it was un-nerving.

            "Seral," I heard Seto say.

            I looked to him slightly and realized Bakura was doing the same. I guess Seto decided that it was fine to speak in front of him, considering he had been so understanding about the event from before.

            "Yes?" I answered him, lightly twirling a piece of my blonde hair around my finger.

            "We need to talk."

            I couldn't have said it better.


	5. Talk about nothing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

A Billionaire Doesn't Fall In Love

By Garden Goddess

Garden Goddess Tales © 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

**Author's Note**: Hello, I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews…. But here it is, chapter five, which is also the end to the story. I know, I know, really short but there will be a sequel so be sure to look for that! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

**_Warning!_** This story contains explicit contents of sex, drug/alcohol abuse, rape and extreme foul language. Reader Discretion is advised.

**Summary**: Kaiba and his childhood friend Seral, have had an intimate relationship for two years. When they both stick to the rule of not falling in love, it leads them into trouble and perhaps.... other things.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Five: Talk About Nothing

            It was quite strange seeing the two sitting at the table together, just sitting there and barely speaking to one another. I'm not sure if it was due to my presence or just the empty air of anger from whatever they had been quarreling about. When Kaiba had first appeared and thrown me up against the wall, I could tell he was blatantly jealous. It was a clear indication that he held _some_ sort of feelings toward Seral. In some ways, it might be a good thing, in others it could be quite bad indeed.

            "We need to talk."

            When those words found their way to my ears, I was quite surprised that Kaiba had been the one to initiate the conversation between the two. By the way Seral had spoken to me earlier, I had thought Kaiba was the one to do wrong, considering her condition at the school. But he spoke now as though they had both done wrong and needed to come into the open about it. Either way, I was clearly going to stay out of this and be Seral's support. I was actually afraid that Kaiba might act violently toward her if she said something out of line. Than again, she had slapped him earlier and he had simply yelled, but had not taken one step toward her.

            "So talk," I heard Seral say, looking at him rather nervously.

            Perhaps she was nervous about them exchanging private information in front of me. She had made it quite clear to me that the two had been having an intimate relationship for sometime now but that wasn't going to make me sway the table. If they felt uncomfortable in front of them than I would simply leave.

            "If you two care to be alone-" I had started but I was surprised when Kaiba was the one to stop me.

            "You're fine," He simply interrupted,"It's obvious that we need someone else to hear this anyway. You can stay as long as you don't push anything."

            I simply nodded in return and relaxed knowing that he was comfortable. I had never assumed Seto Kaiba to be so willing to openly communicate in front of those besides the ones closest to him. I surely had a little more respect for the man now. Seral on the other hand, seemed to me leery of what he was going to say. Either he was good at just saying what would make her feel better or she was afraid he was going to end what they had permanately. I just hoped for the best for both of them.

            "I really don't care what you say," I suddenly heard Seral's voice harden,"It doesn't make up for anything I saw in the hallway."

            I watched and saw Kaiba's face pale slightly at her words. Obviously I was missing something on that part. She failed to tell me anything about what she had seen in the hallway.

            "It meant nothing," Kaiba tried to defend himself, "I was trying to make you jealous... it got out of hand."

            I watched Seral's eyebrow lift slightly,"You fucked her didn't you?"

            My eyebrow shot up at her question as well. I did not know that Kaiba cheating was what caused her to become so upset earlier today. If I had known that, I probably wouldn't have suggested that we have the conversation here. It would likely result in another scene like the one we had made earlier.

            Kaiba hesitated and than looked at her seriously,"Yes."

            Seral's eyes immediately began to water and I reached over to squeeze her shoulder lightly in comfort. Kaiba didn't seem to mind my action and I realized that he had just confessed the truth to her. It was better than lying to her and saying he didn't for that would have caused more trouble than it was worth.

            "Why?" Was all Seral could say as she fought back tears,"Why would you do this..? You said it yourself that you would never be with anyone else. That I was the only one you were with."

            "I didn't lie when I said that," Kaiba insisted,"I was telling you the truth when I said that! Gardener and I have never slept together before today! I didn't even push it that far, she was the one who wrapped herself around me and wanted more!"

            My mouth practically hung open at his words. It was quite the predicament. I had no idea that Tea had been the one that he had cheated on Seral with. I was even more surprised that she was with Yugi and she still had gone and done this. Kaiba seemed keen in saying she had wanted more and he had merely wanted to make her jealous but I still was in disbelief. Tea hated Kaiba and…… yet she slept with him? I was confused.

            Seral balled her fists as two stray tears slid down her cheeks,"I don't care, Seto. This wasn't fair to me - it just wasn't!"

            I could tell by Kaiba's expression that he was distressed at her sudden crying.

            "I know," Kaiba had told her as I continued to listen,"I told you, Seral. I'm a fucking bastard. I'm weak when it comes to sex and even you know that. I was just scared off by the fact that our deal had suddenly turned into more."

            Deal? They had contained a deal? I was confused by this comment but kept my mouth shut at the nagging question. It was better to just listen in and not interrupt.

            "That doesn't give you the right to hurt me!" Seral suddenly said angrily,"Just because I love you doesn't give you the right to hurt me!"

            Kaiba suddenly reached and grabbed her hands, catching both me and Seral by suprise. He had never touched anyone like that in public, especially anyone close to him. I must say, it was very odd to watch. He held her hands in his, leaning forward to kiss them. I was impressed by his sudden romantic whim, especially considering he was displaying the action in front of me and in the middle of a public resturaunt.

            "Look at me Seral," He had said after he placed a kiss upon her hands,"I am going to tell you the truth right now."

            Seral looked a little dazed by the sudden contact,"The truth?"

            "Yes, the truth," Kaiba repeated, still holding onto her hands,"I love you."

            My eyes were the size of dinner plates, I'm sure. I had just witnessed the impossible, Kaiba had just confessed his love to Seral, who was in fact, another living, breathing, person. I know its quite a horrible thing to say but even I thought it was quite impossible for him to express his feelings so openly. I looked at Seral's expression and was surprised to see it was contorted into a look of anger. She didn't look quite as happy as I had thought she was going to be. Instead, she was pulling her hands away from him and narrowing her eyes at him.

            "You jerk," Seral said to him, leaving both him and me quite confused,"You expect me to believe this after you used me, raped me and cheated on me? I'm sorry, but I just can't."

            Rape? Another piece left out of the puzzle. Now I was quite sure this was not the place for this type of conversation. Even more so, I was now questioning her safety considering she had dropped the word rape in front of me. If Kaiba was capable of such a horrible act, than maybe she shouldn't be with this man after all. It was very clear that Kaiba was equally enraged.

            "This is how you respond?!" He barked angrily at her,"Do you know how fucking long it took me to gather as much fucking courage as I could to tell you that I love you?! And _THIS_ is how you react?!"

            "How do you expect me to react?!" She replied, her voice rising and causing me to dart my eyes around to see if anyone was noticing.

            "Did you think I was just going to jumpe into your arms after all you put me through?!" She suddenly shouted at him,"I don't care if you love me now you insensitive, selfish asshole!"

            I was beginning to panic. Others were looking at us again, this time in surprise at the sudden loudness of Seral. I tried to calm her down but she only walked away from me as Kaiba rose from his seat, his face filled with anger.

            "You should be saying those things about yourself as well, Seral," Kaiba snapped,"This is coming from someone who just screamed at me for confessing what you have been fucking nagging me about to confess! And now, you just _suddenly_ can't handle it and decide that I'm not good enough for you! Well newsflash, we both know I'm not good enough for you! It just took you too damn long to notice!"

            Seral looked at him surprised and I was floored. Kaiba had just confessed alot more emotion than he obviously intended to and the weird part was he wasn't finished. Not by a long shot.

            "_Look at me_, Seral!" Kaiba shouted once she averted her gaze at his outburst,"I am a fucking buisnessman with loads upon loads of nothing but fucking disgusting money! Did you honestly think I thought you would stay with me for this long?! I know I'm a fucking bastard you nor anyone else needs to tell me that. If anything, I assumed you were cheating on me this whole entire time, I just never fucking said anything. You could be with any guy you fucking wanted and here you were with no one but me! A selfish, insensitive, greedy bastard who cares about nothing but his younger brother and a fucking card game!"

            "Seto-" Seral's voice had softened considerably.

            "Let me finish," He barked in anger, raising his hand to silence her," If anything Seral, I was going to apologize for everything but you sat there and rejected me when I finally had the nerve to tell you I'm in love with you! A billionaire doesn't fall in love, Seral! He just doesn't! I worked up everything to fucking hide that fact but I finally decided to be a man and tell you how I really feel but all you did was brush it off!! What more do you fucking want?! You want me to buy you a fucking car, a fucking house?! What do you want, I'll do anything just don't turn me away! I've fucking given up everything for you, I'd do anything you want... just don't..."

            I watched as his voice and face both softened in desperation and longing. I listened as his voice came out choked, as though he wasn't sure if she'd believe him.

            "..don't leave me.. please.."

            Both Seral and Kaiba jumped slightly as the impact of his words hit them at the same time. I was extremely surprised as they both were but I couldn't help but smile slightly at the tone of sincerity in his words. He truly wanted to be with her and would go to any lengths to stay with her. It was quite a touching moment and I could have sworn I saw a slight tint of pink upon Kaiba's cheeks. It has been quite a day. I must say, I have never seen a couple as incredibly strange as the one that's standing before me.

            Now's there's nothing but a loud heavy air of silence. Seral just stood there, looking at him, her gaze looking upon the man before her. I couldn't help but looked to the door of the coffee house, hoping that maybe this is when I could make my exit. It was clear the two were now definitely making up and they didn't need me here anymore.

            "Seto...I..."

            Kaiba just stood and looked at her, waiting for an answer. I started to make my way toward the door but Seral's gaze caught me and I stood fast. Her eyes were telling me she still needed me here so I merely nodded and returned to my normal spot. I looked between the two as Seral returned her gaze to Kaiba's.

            I watched Kaiba squirm slightly. He obviously was now extremely embarassed after his outburst had became the attention of the entire coffee house. I let out a sigh of relief when Seral suddenly went forward and buried herself into his chest and waiting arms. I grinned like a maniac when a sudden applause eminated from the observers who had been paying attention the whole time as Kaiba clung her to himself. They were quite a sight. She just started clinging herself to him, her arms engulfing him into a tight hug, his arms holding her to his form.

            They suddenly acknowledged the applause that was sounding around them and they both blushed slightly. I couldn't help but continue to grin like crazy. So it would be a happy ending after all - or atleast for now anyways. It was obvious the two had alot of issues to work out but in the end, I seriously think it would finally be put to rest and they'd be happy with one another.

            Now I can finally drink the rest of my tea.

~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            "You guys are together?!" Mokuba's sheer voice cut through the room and me and Seto cringed slightly,"I'm so happy! Yeah! Seto I'm so happy!"

            In the blink of an eye, Mokuba took off towards us and I was fearing for my life at that moment. I closed my eyes briefly than heard a loud thump beside me. I looked to see Kaiba being engulfed into a hug by his young sibling, the hug caused him to tumble backwards, Mokuba's arms plastered around his midsection. I couldn't help but smile. It was strange to hear, I know, but I hadn't expected Mokuba to act so excited. I couldn't help but laugh when Seto was trying to remove the long haired boy so he could breathe.

            "Mokuba," I said surpressing laughter as I tried to removed the boy's arms from my love,"Let him breathe, child. He needs air."

            Mokuba finally removed himself and Kaiba took in a loud deep breath as I smirked, my arms crossed. Once he regained his breathing he slowly stood and ruffled the child's hair affectionately.

            "Thanks little brother," Kaiba grinned at his younger sibling,"We figured you should be the first to know."

            Mokuba grinned with a nod than turned to me. I of course took a step backwards, thinking he was going to do the same with me and I really liked the idea of being able to breathe. Instead, he simply hugged me tightly, his face buried in my chest. 

            "Seral," Mokuba's voice was waivering and I could tell he was becoming emotional,"I knew he loved you!"

            Kaiba's eyebrows raised at his response and I merely shrugged, pretending I didn't know what the child was babbling about. The truth was however, that Mokuba had told me on endless occasions that his brother held deep affections for me but just didn't know it or was afraid to say it. Now, realizing the whole situation, Mokuba had been more or less correct. I hugged the child in return than slowly removed him from me.

            "I'm glad you're happy Mokuba," I said with a smile,"Now maybe I can make your brother to start wearing something _besides_ trench coats."

            I heard Kaiba snort at my remark and I looked to him with a grin.

            "What's wrong with the way I dress?" He suddenly asked me with a look of hurt,"I love my trench coats. They give off my personality."

            I raised my brow at his response,"If you want everyone to think you're a selfish, insensitive, greedy bastard who loves no one but his brother and a card game."

            His brows raised at my direct recall of his words and his hands ran over the soft cloth of his trench coat. He looked like he was actually considering giving up his favorite clothing attribute. I couldn't help but see the desperate look on his face. I knew he would get rid of the clothing for me - just like he had said he would do anything for me but I knew better than that. This was a part of him and I loved him this way. Him losing the trench coat would be like saying goodbye to the darker side of Seto and to be honest, I would like that part of him to remain.

            He suddenly began to slide the coat off but I suddenly shot across the room to stop him.

            "No don't, please," I said my voice choking on my words,"I like them. Keep them."

            His eyebrows joined in concern and I knew I had confused him by asking him to lose it than telling him to keep it. I grabbed the front of his coat and looked him dead in the eyes.

            "This trench coat," I told him softly,"Is a symbol of the man you used to be, Seto. I love you, _all_ of you. The cold side of you is still a part of you and it always will. I don't want to lose that half of you or the one you are now. So please, don't ever take this off."

            "Are you sure?" He asked me curiously,"I mean, I thought you hated the rough side of me."

            "I love _both_ sides of you," I corrected him,"The cold half of you is still you. It's going to come out whether you're wearing the trench coat or not and I love hearing you be so blunt and harsh. It's the Seto I grew up with."

            He grinned and slowly removed my hands from the front of his coat, leaning inward to brush his lips against mine. The touch was feather light but made my heart jump up my throat.

            "Than I will never take this off. I will eat, sleep and shower in this."

             I couldn't help but laugh as he said this, my smile muffled by the kiss he placed upon it. I laughed again as he kissed my cheek softly, his hands finding my waist and pulling me to him. I could hear Mokuba giggle behind us and it was than that I realized that I had forgotten his presence. Seto looked to his brother, his brow raised in curiousity.

            "What's so funny Mokuba?"

            Mokuba's grin widened,"I just realized that I forgot to tell you something."

            Even I was curious now and I turned to face Mokuba as Seto pushed the matter further.

            "Which is?" Seto's voice came from behind me.

            "Happy Birthday, Seto."

            Both me and Seto were taken back and that's when I realized that indeed, it was his birthday. After all the events that had happened today, I had completely forgotten to look at a calendar. I turned to Seto and grinned. He was legal today and that made me smirk slightly.

            "Happy Birthday," I said lightly poking his chest,"Seto."

            His eyebrow went up suggestively and he grinned,"Thank you."

            I turned to Mokuba than and smiled,"How 'bout you go call the bakery and get them to make a cake, okay?"

            Mokuba nodded and took of like a light, leaving us alone in the living room. I liked the idea and turned back to Seto again. I approached him, closing the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his neck.

            "You want your present now or later?"

            His smirk widened,"Depends on what it is."

            I raised my eyebrows suggestively, knowing damn well he knew what I was talking about. He wrapped his arms around me and began to lean inward to kiss me, his nose brushing against my own. I could feel my blood spring to life, my body becoming warm from my nose to my toes, increasing my heart rate and shallowing my breathing.

            "You know," I heard him say when I closed my eyes, his lips hovering just above mine,"This is probably illegal now. You being a minor and all."

            I frowned, my eyes still closed and I felt his body shake slightly with restrained laughter. He thought it was funny to tease me now that he was eighteen. Big deal. I decided to return the act and slowly removed myself from him just as his lips touched mine. Just as I had expected, he wore a look of disappointment and I simply grinned in return.

            "Now, you're going to have to wait until tonight for your present," I told him matter-of-factly,"If you can behave that is."

            "That's cruel."

            "Hey, you started it," I said with a wink as I slowly turned away from him and headed into the kitchen where Mokuba had gone,"And once you start something, you should always finish it Seto Kaiba."

            "True as that is," I suddenly felt myself becoming lifted into the air and I let out a squeal as he continued to speak,"I don't agree with it."

            "Put me down this instant, Seto Kaiba!"

            He didn't reply as he turned to the stairs and proceeded to climb them. Whether or not I knew I was in for it. I let out a sigh and rested myself against his shoulder as he continued to carry me up the length of the stairs. I could feel his breath against my neck and smell the scent of his cologne. I loved being this close to him and I loved feeling him hold me this way. I felt a kiss upon my forehead and I shifted to encircle my arms around his neck, wrapping my legs around his waist and lifting the strain of my weight so he could carry me easier.

            "Comfortable?"

            "Very," I responded as I kissed a trail along his neck as we reached the door of his room. I felt him shift slightly, wrapping an arm around me as he opened the door and kicked it closed behind him. He smiled at me, his bangs grazing his eyes, burning with fire that I had never seen before. The man before me was incredible, so elegant and he was mine and mine alone.

            "I love you Seral," He whispered suddenly, his lips nearing my own.

            "And I love you, Seto Kaiba," I said with a strong sense of emotion. 

            He kissed me, a kiss so full of emotion that I thought I had lost myself. It was powerful, needy, and passionate. Characteristics of the new Seto Kaiba, the softer sensitive side that only I would see from now on. He layed me below him and his hands immediately swept to my face, stroking my cheek and connecting his eyes with my own. His hands touched and carressed me like they never had before.

             His kisses were strong but so full of emotion that I thought I was going to burst into tears. His thrusts were still strong but now so deep, so slow and powerful. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying. He was here with me - no more distance between us, no more of him being far away. The man I love was here with me, loving me, holding me and showing me how much in movement, touch and caress.

            So this is what it felt like to make love.

~The End~


End file.
